Anything For You
by ILoveMaids
Summary: Sasuke is abusive with Naruto. Sakura finds out and questions Naruto as to why he stays in the relationship. He responds. Oneshot. Abuse. Hopefully offers some insight as to why some people stay in abusive relationships. OOC. AU.


**Hey everyone! So this is not a happy story! The other day, I had the idea of writing a story about abuse and why people stay. This is just one of the many reasons why a person would stay in an abusive relationship. For anyone out there who's curious about why someone wouldn't just leave, well hopefully this story can offer some insight.**

**WARNINGS: Abuse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

_Crack. _A pale hand made contact with a previously scarred check, causing the recipient to flutter his eyes shut as the cold pain caused a terrible aching. The blond refused to open his eyes, knowing that his cerulean eyes would only reflect the storming emotions in his heart. The brooding raven haired man only glared at his blond lover in disgust as he wiped his pale hand on his dark denim jeans.

"Hn. It's not as if you don't deserve it." He sneered, with venom laced in his words. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and watched as a single clear tear slid down the blond's face. Sasuke felt a painful tug at his heart as he watched the man he loved be reduced to tears but he quickly dismissed the emotion. His lover deserved it. He did. Or at least he would die believing that.

"But, he, he was, j-j-ust a friend" Naruto quietly wailed, desperation could clearly be heard in his voice. Why? Why wouldn't Sasuke believe him. Had he not devoted himself completely to his lover? Did one conversation with a single friend really mean he deserved this abuse? Was it even abuse? Could it really be called when abuse when he loved this man, would do anything for this man? If he would take a bullet for his lover, shouldn't he be able to take a slap for his lover?

Fury flashed in onyx eyes as the owner leaned down and gripped Naruto's chin, forcing the blond to open his eyes in surprise. The blond couldn't help but wince at the tight grip Sasuke had on him. "Do you really think" Sasuke paused and he whispered these words almost lovingly, but his words were tinged with fury. "I would believe such a stupid excuse?" His hold tightened on Naruto's chin, glaring into azure eyes swirling with fear, love, and acceptance. Sasuke leaned down even closer to the blond's face, their noses practically touching. "You. Are. Nothing. But. A Whore." He whispered, his hot breath blowing across the blond's face.

Naruto forced back a sob and couldn't help the tears that were freely falling from his face. In an act of a desperation, he clutched Sasuke's shirt firmly, and desperately looked at his lover. "P-please Sasuke, I, I lo-love you." He desperately choked out. His eyes were begging for his lover to believe him. What did he have to do to make his lover understand? Understand that there wasn't anyone else for him.

Sasuke forced the blond's trembling hands to let go of his clothing and slammed his lover against the hard and cold wall. Naruto's head banged against the wall, causing a sharp pain. He whimpered but it was quickly muffled by the feel of Sasuke's lips urgently and roughly pressing against his own. He quickly responded, trying to wind his hands through Sasuke's hair but he found that they were being held at his sides. Naruto attempted to convey his feelings of love and forgiveness towards his lover through their kiss but Sasuke quickly stiffened and released Naruto, causing the blond to slump against the wall.

Sasuke turned, his back facing Naruto, and with a single glance towards azure eyes which reflected innocence, love, and desperation, he grabbed his keys and left their apartment, slamming the door in his wake.

"N, NO!" Naurto choked out as he crawled towards the door. With trembling hands he opened the door only to see Sasuke's black truck pulling out of the parking lot. "No..." He wailed as he shut the door and allowed himself to fall on the floor. His hands scratched the hardwood floor, as sobs shook his body. Tears wouldn't stop falling. God dammit! Why did he leave? Why did he leave me like this? Naruto was so absorbed in his pain, that he didn't notice the entrance of someone else into the apartment. He didn't even feel the door pushing him as said person opened it in order to enter.

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief at what she had just witnessed. Sasuke. Sasuke, the man she had at one point in her lifetime, desperately loved, had just abused, ABUSED, the only person he ever showed an ounce of emotion for. She hadn''t been expecting this heartbreaking encounter when she had decided to visit the once bubbly blond. Her heart broke as she saw Naruto curled into a ball, his body trembling with the force of his sobs. With a particularly loud wail, Sakura snapped out of her trance and kneeled as she laid her body over Naruto, in an awkward hug. She couldn't help the tug at her heart when Naruto flinched at the physical contact. She snuggled in closer and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"It's okay. I'm here." She soothed. But in all honesty, she didn't know what to do. What to say. Was there even proper protocol for this kind of situation? After several minutes, Sakura felt the boy's body began to relax as his sobs decreased. After several more minutes, Naruto's sobs had completely stopped, save for the occasional hiccup. Sakura lifted herself from Naruto, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His beautiful tan skin was marred by the trail of tears on either side of his face. His azure eyes were clouded by the redness that surrounded them. He sniffled as he wiped his nose with his sleeve, not even caring that it may seem disgusting to the girl.

The absolute desolation, sorrow, and resignation in the blond's eyes caused Sakura to swallow as she felt a lump in her throat, due to the heartbreaking scene.

Naruto looked emotionlessly at the door in front of him. The door his lover had exited not even an hour ago. His throat was raw, and it hurt to even breathe but he couldn't help his heavy breathing. His stomach ached, after the force of crying so hard. He felt chills and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep. Sleep until the end of time. But he couldn't. Not with Sakura here. God knows he only stopped crying because she had showed up. And maybe it was too late to be worrying about that, but he refused to completely give up. The blond tried his best to not look in the pinkette's direction. No. He knew what he would see. The questions would swirl in her eyes, along with pity. He clenched his fists and hoped she would leave. Just leave and never mention this event again.

"Naruto." She whispered. She couldn't leave this alone. For God's sake, the man who had once been known as sunshine because of the joy and positive emotions he ignited in others, had been reduced to a sobbing mess. "Why?" It was the only question that could be asked. The only one that could answer any other question.

The blond's back stiffened, and he replied in a cool voice. "It has nothing to do with you." Sakura couldn't help the irritation she felt. "How the fuck does this not have anything to do with me?" She yelled. "I care about you Naruto! I need to know! I can't help if I don't know the problem!" She desperately yelled as she fisted her hands in her hair.

"WHO SAID I NEEDED HELP!?" Naruto yelled, ignoring the pain caused by his abused throat being forced to work. He quickly stood up and glared down at Sakura. "This is my problem. Not yours." He chillingly replied, and with one finger, pointed to the door. "Get out. Now."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she stood as well. She was almost the same height as Naruto, and her hands rested on her hips as she looked at azure eyes that were attempting to be indifferent. " I don't care if you want help or not, because it is my duty, as someone who cares for you, to help. I refuse to stand by and watch as you're tormented by that son of a bitch!" She sneered during the last part. Naruto's eyes flashed in anger. "Don't call him that!" He glared at the girl before him. "Why? He bloody well deserves to be called that!? Or don't tell me, that you actually enjoy this? Do you enjoy the feeling of being made out to be lower than someone else? Do you enjoy the feel of his hands on you, causing you pain? Are you some kind of sick bastard who revels in this kind of treatment?!" Sakura couldn't help her fury. "OF COURSE NOT!" Naruto yelled, his fists clenched and he could feel a sharp pain as a warm liquid began to seep out. "You, you just don't understand." He whispered tiredly as he bowed his head.

Sakura reached a smooth hand out as she caressed his face, and tilted it up. She moved a soft blond lock behind his ear and placed both of her hands on either of his cheeks, gently moving her thumbs in circles. Naruto felt his eyes close at the gentle sensation, it had been a long time since he felt hands on his face that weren't intent on causing him pain. "Then tell me what I don't understand." SHe whispered, her emerald eyes begging the blond to explain his reasons to her.

Naruto let out a soft sigh and debated on whether or not to tell her. If he told her, then Sakura would definitely argue that he was wrong and try to force him into getting a therapist. If he didn't tell her, she would most likely pester him about it which would cause her to spend a lot more time around him. Sasuke wouldn't like that. Not one bit. Either way, he felt that Sakura would most likely go to the police. At the very least, if Naurto told her, he could attempt to persuade her into not reporting this. Another sigh left his lips as he ran a calloused hand through his soft golden hair.

"If you could choose between living a life where you only drift along and never experience anything that makes you feel alive, or a life where there may be severe lows but the highs make you feel alive, what would you choose?" Sakura simply quirked an eyebrow, wanting the blond to further elaborate. "Before Sasuke, I was existing. I was merely drifting along in life. I didn't have any specific goal other than to have the people around me smiling. Which is a wonderful thing, don't get me wrong. But while I made others happy, I never felt that happiness within me. It's such a terrible feeling to look at others and see the pinnacle of happiness expressed on their face whilst you can only wish for such happiness. My life didn't have any particular impact on anyone's life. Sure, I may have been important to them but if I ever disappeared, they would eventually heal with the help of close ones. And then I met Sasuke. Siddenly, everything changed. It was as if my world had been turned upside down. I started feeling things I'd never felt before. Such as genuine love. I fell in love with him. And that feeling made me feel so warm, it gave me a reason to live. If only I lived in order to feel that blistering happiness caused by love, then my existence would be worthy. And when Sasuke returned my feelings, it was a closed case. He owned me completely, mind, body, and soul."

Naruto took in a deep breath as he continued. "If I could cause my lover to be happy, then his happiness would be reflected in my heart. All that matters to me is his happiness. When he started to, uhm, treat me differently, I was confused and of course hurt. But then when I noticed that him causing me pain was a way for him to relax, a way to relieve himself of stress, it changed. It's okay. If he felt that he needed to abuse me in order to be happy, then I would willingly offer myself up. He owns me. He can do with me as he pleases. And I have no problems with it. Because even though he may cause me physical pain, the times where we're happy, are the best. They make me feel alive. They make it all worth it. And that's why I can't bring myself to hate him or any part of him for causing me pain. Because ultimately, the pain that he causes me, morphs in happiness when he becomes happy."

Sakura couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips after Naruto's speech. What kind of damned logic was that? Sasuke didn't even know how fucking lucky he was to have such a devoted partner. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura. "That's why I'm asking, no begging you not to tell anyone. Please. My heart couldn't bear to be separated from him." He whispered into her ear. Sakura felt a tear run down her face. What could she do? She felt herself nod in agreement against his chest. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to be hurt. And if it hurt him more to be separated from Sasuke then it hurt to be abused by Sasuke, she had no choice but to keep quiet.

"But why were you crying? If it ultimately doesn't hurt, then why would you cry?" She whispered. Naruto sadly smiled. "Because it still hurts, if only temporarily."

_Slam. _Naruto felt his head snap up as he glanced towards the door. There stood a fuming Uchiha, who narrowed his eyes. "Sakura." He muttered through clenched teeth. Sakura's eyes widened and she leapt from Naruto's arms, as if she had been electrocuted. She glanced towards Naruto, who looked at Sasuke, and nodded his head slightly. Sakura couldn't help the worry in her eyes but she glanced back as she walked towards the door. With most of her body out of the door, she turned and caught Naruto ,with resignation in his eyes, looking at her with a sad smile etched on his tan face.

Sasuke slammed the door behind Sakura and resumed his position of glaring at his lover. "Naruto."

A few blocks away, people looked in wonder as a pink haired girl was on sitting on the concrete sidewalk, pounding her fists. "THAT DAMNED UNGRATEFUL BASTARD." She sobbed.

* * *

**Ne, so obviously this isn't a happy story. I tried me best to explain one of the many reasons why a person would stay in a relationship. I definetly want to hear what you guys think! And this is a oneshot, for now at least. R&R!**


End file.
